To break a heart
by follow the halo
Summary: Initially a one sided Ciri x Avallac'h. They have a son together in Dol Blathanna but things are not happily ever after. But perhaps there is hope as Avallac'h learns to love. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Post witcher 3

Location: Avallac'h's lab

"Avallac'h," Ciri called out.

"Zireael," Avallac'h said. "You're drunk."

"Where's the bitch? She's supposed to be here, isn't she?" She asked. Swaying, she fell to the floor before being carried to bed by Avallac'h.

...

"Zireael. How do you feel?" Avallac'h asked.

She groaned, her head pounding from the alcohol.

"Avallac'h. I came here to ask a question," Ciri said. She froze and realised she was lying in bed. "Is this... the bed where you fucked her?" She shook with rage. "How dare you?!"

Ciri teleported with the bed. A moment later she reappeared, soaking wet and sans bed.

"What've you done?" Avallac'h asked, horrified.

"I disposed of your bed. It sits at the bottom of the sea now, with the fishes," Ciri said.

Avallac'h quickly recovered from his shock. He decided not to press the matter. "You... you're wet. Come, let me warm you," Avallac'h said. "If you don't warm yourself, you'll risk hypothermia."

"As if you care," Ciri said, sniffing. She reluctantly stood still in front of him. Avallac'h moved his hands over her body, warming and drying her with a spell.

"Ahem." Avallac'h cleared his throat. Ciri had crossed her arms over her chest. So she uncrossed it and let Avallac'h move his warming hands over her chest and down her thighs and legs.

Her face warmed due to entirely different reasons. "Alright, all done now." He straightened himself up. "You came here seeking for answers to your questions," Avallac'h stated.

"Of course," Ciri said.

"First of all, the she elf you're referring to is not here. I am no longer in a relationship with her," Avallac'h said.

"Why?" Ciri said. "You got bored of her?"

"If you could refrain from comment," Avallac'h said.

"Wait, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be back in Tir ná Lia?" Ciri asked.

"I knew you'd come searching for me here," Avallac'h said.

"Hmm. Part of being a Knowing One," Ciri said. "I have another question. Since Caranthir, Imlerith, Eredin, not to mention Auberon are all dead, I wonder if and how you're still going to go ahead with the blood debt repayment. Besides, I already defeated the White Frost."

"That is... entirely up to you," Avallac'h said.

"So I get to choose between you and Ge'els. Or... is an Aen Seidhe elf also able to do the job?" Ciri asked.

"Most Aen Seidhe elves are mixed with human," he said.

"Likewise, most humans are mixed with elf. I don't want a repeat of what went on with Auberon," Ciri said.

"You seem eager to repay this blood debt," he said.

"I... well." Ciri turned her back towards him. "I have been... unable to find a mate. I would like to repay the blood debt once and for all. In return, I would like to take a lover."

She turned to look at Avallac'h. His face was unreadable, lost in thought.

Finally, he said, "I would like some time to deliberate further on the next course of action. For now you may stay here in this lab with me. You may come and go as you wish."

...

Ciri was unable to sleep. What would Geralt think if he knew what she was doing? But Geralt had no such problems like she did, she always heard of his exploits. Ciri had personally seen and heard Yennefer with Geralt... those thoughts sent a tingling in her nether regions. If she was on her own, it would be time for her to masturbate. Unfortunately, she was not on her own.

She was on the floor of Avallac'h's lab, wrapped in a fur sleeping bag of sorts. This reminded her of the time they were on the run from the Wild Hunt.

"I'm sorry. About your bed," Ciri said.

"You take offense at anything that remained of the she elf," Avallac'h said. "You're jealous."

Ciri's cheeks burned. "Yes," she said. "For a Knowing One... You should've known that earlier."

"Perhaps... it would be not such a bad idea," he said, stretching a hand out to touch her cheek.

She was jealous. Avallac'h found it pleasing to know that. He felt the way she heated beneath his touch and also found that pleasant indeed. She desired to be touched by a mate and was already physically ready. Avallac'h could smell the musk of her feminine flower and it was very heady indeed.

"Zireael, let down your hair," he instructed.

She always kept her hair up in a bun but Lara always let her hair down. Avallac'h wanted to see for himself how similar they were.

Ciri sat up and loosened her hair, letting it fall on her shoulder. She lay back down, covering herself up to her face until all that was showing was her eyes and hair.

And there it was. He could fool himself it was Lara, build his lust and desire for her body and end with its consummation. Avallac'h lost himself in his fantasy.

Ciri had never seen Avallac'h as passionate as this. He kissed her with abandon and then their clothes started to come off. He made her tremble, made her sigh. And when he mounted her, he finally achieved what the Alder King could not.

...

They lay there afterwards in each other's arms. She had welcomed him willingly, eagerly, without restraint. Avallac'h had admittedly enjoyed it. Lara had been nothing more than polite towards him when he wooed her.

"Avallac'h," Ciri said. "Does this mean that we are lovers now? Since you are to be the father of my child."

"Was that sufficiently pleasant enough for you?" Avallac'h said, avoiding her question.

"Hmm," she said, giving a noncommittal reply.

...

By morning, Ciri was gone. Avallac'h waited the whole day, and it wasn't until the following morning that she returned, weary and stinking of blood.

"Contract not too far from here. Just some drowners and a water hag," Ciri said. "Can I get a bath?"

Avallac'h set up her bath while Ciri stripped. He stared as she nonchalantly threw her clothes to the floor and stood completely nude.

"What? You've already seen me naked... and more," Ciri said.


	2. Chapter 2

Many nights already, it had been like this. Ciri left him only to come at night to warm his bed. He had already said she was allowed to come and go as she wished.

"I can't do it, Avallac'h. I don't feel like this is working. You're still so distant... we're not lovers," Ciri said.

It was Lara again, leaving him. But this time, instead of letting her go and believing she'd come back to him... "No, don't leave me. Take me with you," Avallac'h said. There was an uncharacteristic pleading tone in his voice.

Ciri paused. Her hand rested on his face. "Are you sure about this?"

Avallac'h kissed her. "Yes, I'm sure."

She held him in her embrace and teleported. There were sounds of birds and the smell of fresh earth.

"Welcome to Dol Blathanna," Ciri said. "Let's go meet the rest of the elves."

...

"Who are you and why do you seek refuge here?" The village elder, Dhun, asked.

"We are lovers. I am human and he... he is an elf," Ciri said.

"Ah, I see. But you are no ordinary girl, I see that you are also a Witcher. And he, does he not speak? We wish to see his face, we distrust those who shroud their faces in hoods," Dhun said.

Avallac'h removed the hood covering his face.

"Oh, he's an elf alright. Old and grey haired by the looks of it, I have no idea how one as beautiful such as you would not rather take a lover far younger and virile ," he said. "But that's love, eh?"

Avallac'h looked at him as if he wished to kill. Dhun was oblivious.

"Since you are to meet elves, I suggest a meeting with the Duchess herself, Enid an Gleanna," Dhun said.

"If such a meeting is possible to be arranged, we will be grateful," Ciri said.

"Alright. You are welcome to my home while waiting to meet the Duchess," Dhun said kindly.

...

An unknown rider on horseback came.

"Greetings, my name is Galarr," the unknown rider said, introducing himself. "You're Aen Elle. There hasn't been an Aen Elle here since ages. And you've taken a Witcher for a lover? Highly strange."

He turned to Ciri. "I met a Witcher before, by the name of Geralt. He was with a bard named Dandelion. You know of them?"

Ciri gasped in surprise. "Yes, they are my friends."

"Iorveth spoke highly of him on the Scoia'tael's return to Dol Blathanna. When I met them, I had them tied to a pine tree. The bard fainted," Galarr said.

"What?!" Ciri exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Geralt was an honorable man who proved his worth. We released him afterwards," he said.

...

They all bowed before her who was seated on a throne-like chair.

"That is Enid an Gleanna, Duchess in name, but she is our queen in reality," Glarr said.

"Introduce yourselves," she said, with a regal wave of her hand.

"I am Cirilla... of Vengerberg. And I recognise you! You're Francesca Findabair," Ciri said.

"Vengerberg? You are Yennefer's daughter," Francesca said, smiling. "We must speak further in private. And you are?" She gestured towards Avallac'h.

"I am Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha of the Aen Elle. I am an Aen Saevherne. For convenience I use the alias Avallac'h," he replied.

A hush fell over the room.

"Aen Elle and an Aen Saevherne? And you claim to be lovers. Highly strange indeeed," Francesca said.

...

"My apologies for not being present during the Battle of Kaer Morhen. You've succeeded in defeating the Wild Hunt and the White Frost. How remarkable. Any news from Tir ná Lia?" Francesca asked.

"Auberon Muircetach has died and so has Eredin. Ge'els is the new king of the Aen Elle," Avallac'h said.

"Does Emhyr know you're here?" She asked.

"He thinks I'm dead. It would be best for him not to know I'm here," Ciri said.

"So Avallac'h is your mentor turned lover? I thought he was only after the Elder Blood," Francesca said, looking at him critically.

Her look softened towards Ciri. "I'm sure you're sick of others trying to use you. And though I'm a founding member of the Lodge of Sorceresses, I've heard of their plans for you and I disagree.

"Yennefer was also among those who disagreed but she had no choice but to remain in contact," Francesca said. "Very well. If you wish to stay here, you're welcome to."

...

"How's Geralt? He finally found you at last," Iorveth said.

"He's living happily with Yennefer in Toussaint," Ciri said.

"He doesn't approve of your elven lover?" Iorveth asked.

Ciri kept silent.

"Does he even know?" Iorveth's eyes widened. "You shouldn't keep such secrets from him, he cares deeply for you as his daughter."

"I have my reasons," Ciri said.

They were in the Blue Mountains, surveying the elven dwellings. Avallac'h remained with Francesca while Ciri went with Iorveth.

"Most of the inhabitants of Dol Blathanna are old and sterile, only a little over a dozen elven children have been born so far," Iorveth said. "There are also those who come here like you, a human-elf couple.

"Maybe you and Avallac'h could make some kids and liven up this place, eh? But Ciri...

"Zireael. That's my elven name," Ciri said.

"Swallow. Pretty name," Iorveth said approvingly. "Zireael, he seems older than any of us, exceedingly old. You sure he's uh... fertile?"

Ciri blushed. "We'll see." Ciri had just met Iorveth but it was obvious Iorveth was a friend of Geralt's and any of Geralt's friends were her friends too. Plus, his easy way of talking made him seem trustworthy and Ciri felt comfortable around him.

...

"We are to be farmers here, working the land. Incredible. An Elven sage, becoming a farmer," Avallac'h said.

"Avallac'h, they need to farm the land to survive. They don't magically have food appear in front of them and they had to survive through a famine," Ciri said. "You feel such work is beneath you?"

"If we could just teleport all of them to Tir ná Lia," Avallac'h said.


	3. Chapter 3

They managed, with Ciri doing witcher work and Avallac'h being the village healer. He had set up a rudimentary laboratory of sorts and also planted his own herb and mushroom garden for use in potions.

He wasn't a farmer after all but the farmers came to him when they had ailments in exchange for payment in food or services. The work kept him busy and distracted him from his boredom and unhappiness.

"Avallac'h, I don't feel so well," Ciri said. She was pale and in no shape to be swinging a sword.

"You've been nauseous for this past week. Ciri, have you missed your monthly cycle?" Avallac'h asked.

"Y-yes," Ciri answered. "Does that mean I'm..."

"Quite possibly, yes," he said, eyes widened.

"I'm going to be a mother," Ciri said, smiling to herself.

"Zireael, do you wish to inform Geralt and Yennefer?" Avallac'h asked.

"No," Ciri said. There was steel in her eyes. "I don't wish for them to know."

It struck Avallac'h as being very odd but he did not press further. Since the pregnancy, while obviously being unable to take witcher contracts, Ciri had become moody and withdrawn.

Avallac'h had never dreamed that he would ever be a father. Perhaps he had, a long time ago when Lara was alive, before Cregennan. He had reared Caranthir but this was different.

This child sprang from his own seed, of his and Lara's bloodlines. Zireael was insignificant, didn't he say so himself? The passing of human generations meant nothing to him, in the end this child was his and Lara's.

The only problem was that this child was no full-blooded elf and that was all Cregennan's fault. And he had to deal with the very human mother of his child who was definitely not Lara.

Crash! The sound of delicate bottles of glass as they shattered on the floor.

"Avallac'h! Didn't I tell you not to keep your potions here? I can't stand the smell," Ciri said, before running to vomit in a bucket.

They argued often now, and some days stretched where they didn't even speak to each other. In the end she would always climb back in bed to sleep with him again, perhaps preferring his warmth compared to sleeping alone. And they would act as if nothing had happened.

"Ouch," Ciri said one night.

"What happened?" Avallac'h said, immediately awake.

"The baby, he keeps kicking around in my belly," she said.

"He?" He asked.

"The village women said from the look of my belly, the child is most likely a boy. I have named him Civril," Ciri said. "Would you like to feel our baby's kicking?"

"Yes," Avallac'h said. Ciri guided his hand to her heavily pregnant belly. "Oh! I can feel it," he said, in wonder.

"Ah, it seems he has quietened down. Perhaps he's tired now," Ciri said, laughing. A foreign sound, Avallac'h couldn't remember the last time he heard her laugh.

...

Labor pains had started and Avallac'h and the village's old wise woman attended to the birth. At long last the cries of the baby were heard.

"Zireael, look at our son." Avallac'h gently placed the baby in her arms.

Ciri wept. Time was almost up, she didn't want to be weak. "No, take him away. You hold him, Avallac'h."

"Zireael..." Avallac'h said in surprise. "But don't you wish to feed him?"

"Later. Right now I'm too tired," Ciri said brusquely.

...

It had been a month and a half. Ciri refused to share a bed with Avallac'h. The baby thankfully did not wake them up at strange hours of the morning as babies were wont to do, he slept peacefully all throughout the night.

There was a wedding in the village. An elf and a human girl. They were obviously in love. They acted as if they were the only ones in the world, only having eyes for each other.

Avallac'h saw how Ciri gazed at the happy couple. He was painfully aware that they themselves had not been married.

He had a ring made, a simple band of silver. And some flowers he plucked which grew wild in the fields.

"What's this?" Ciri asked.

"Couldn't you guess? I'm asking you to marry me," Avallac'h said.

Ciri was speechless. He kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger.

"I want us to be more than parents of Civril, I want us to be husband and wife," Avallac'h said.

A pause where Avallac'h looked expectantly at her. "When's the wedding?" Ciri asked stiffly.

"As soon as possible, " he replied.

That night, Avallac'h was tender and made love to her at a teasingly slow pace. Gentle kisses matched with equally gentle thrusts as he laid his head on her full breasts. Ciri whimpered and clutched at him urgently but he refused to hurry.

"You've just recovered from giving birth, Zireael. I don't want you to get injured," Avallac'h said. Was that love in his eyes? Ciri held his face in her hands, wanting to remember every single detail of him.

He climaxed, and Ciri held him as he trembled, moaning out his satisfaction. He fell asleep while she was still awake, thinking and thinking, a million thoughts running through her head. Finally, she made up her mind and quietly left the bed.

Ciri looked at the ring and the flowers and lastly at their son. She kissed her baby, her tears falling on his cheeks. The baby awoke, as if sensing his mother was about to leave and he started to cry. Avallac'h awoke to the baby's cries. Ciri was nowhere to be found.

...

Ciri was on a horse, riding as far as she can. She was afraid that if she teleported, Avallac'h could trace where she was.

She took a moment of respite, spotting an inn. She had put quite a distance behind her. Freedom, wasn't this what she wanted? She was finally free and should be celebrating. So why was it that all she could do was cry, as if everything inside her was broken?


	4. Chapter 4

Ciri showed up at his doorstep and of course Geralt was overjoyed. But there was something different about her, Geralt was not sure what. Her breasts seem to be fuller than before.

He chided himself for looking at his daughter like that but surely he was not mistaken. Yennefer also sensed something amiss with Ciri and she exchanged a look with Geralt.

Yennefer took matters into her own hands. She pulled Ciri aside to a room, and locked and silenced it using spells.

"There, Geralt wouldn't be able to enter or hear us speak," Yennefer said.

Ciri started sobbing, and Yennefer pulled her into an embrace.

"There, there. Mother's here, you can tell me all about it," Yennefer said, stroking Ciri's back. Ciri's tears were making wet spots on her clothes but Yennefer ignored it, focusing on supporting Ciri. "Let it all out, Ciri. Mother will always be here." Her heart ached to see Ciri so sad.

"Yen... mother, I'm so sorry. I thought you and the rest of the Lodge of Sorceresses were all planning to manipulate me but it's not true. Francesca told me herself," Ciri said.

"Francesca? You met her in Dol Blathanna?" Yennefer said in surprise.

"Yes, she told me about you," Ciri replied.

"Oh Ciri. But I can tell there's something else? I can tell if a woman... is pregnant or has given birth," she said.

"You can tell?" Ciri asked.

"Yes. Is there anything you want to say? What happened to your baby? Who's the father?" Yennefer asked.

"No, I don't want to talk about it right now. But when the time comes, I'll tell you, okay?" Ciri said.

Something shiny caught Yennefer's eye. "Ciri, your hand. Is that a wedding ring?" Yennefer asked with intense shock written all over her face.

Ciri froze. She had forgotten to take off the ring. Ciri wailed, hugging Yennefer ever tighter. She felt as if her world was falling apart.

"Oh Ciri, oh my poor Ciri. My poor, dear daughter," Yennefer said. "I won't ask you again." She rocked Ciri in her arms until Ciri fell asleep out of exhaustion.

...

"Shh... she's sleeping," Yennefer said.

"What's wrong? What happened to her?" Geralt asked, out of his mind with worry.

"Nothing serious. She's just unwell. Womanly matters," Yennefer said briskly. She didn't want Geralt to start asking Ciri questions while she was obviously in an unstable condition.

...

This was what he wanted, wasn't it? Ciri had left him a son, the child of the Elder Blood. And she had left him, to return to her world, her friends, her life. So why was it so difficult, why did his heart ache?

He did everything she asked, she had brought him here to the world of Aen Seidhe, of Dh'oine even when he didn't want to. He did it for her. So why did she leave him? Why did it bother him?

He had asked her to marry him. For the second time in his life, the woman he asked had left him.

Avallac'h ran outside, towards the forest and the fields. "Zireeeael!" He shouted her name to the sky, to everything and anything that will listen. Birds, startled, flew from the trees in flocks. "Zireael," Avallac'h said, tears flowing from his eyes. "Ciri, come back."

He was about to faint then he remembered Civril lying alone in his cot. "Our son," he said, rushing back to his cottage. He picked up his son and kissed him in relief. He had a terrible, irrational fear that Civril would disappear too.

"Zireael, I will bring our son. I will ask for your forgiveness. I will meet with Geralt and Yennefer and I will ask for your hand, properly this time," Avallac'h said to himself.

...

Avallac'h arrived at Geralt's doorstep, baby in tow.

"Avallac'h?" Geralt said in surprise as he opened the door. Yennefer was right behind him. "Whose baby is that?" Geralt asked.

"This is Civril aep Crevan Espane. My son... and Ciri's," Avallac'h said. At the mention of Ciri, Geralt was consumed with rage. "Here, you may hold him," Avallac'h said while handing the baby over.

Geralt took the baby, placed the him in Yennefer's arms and then proceeded to strangle Avallac'h. "What have you done to Ciri?! You fucking useless elf!" Geralt spat in his face. Avallac'h was unable to breathe and went limp in his grasp.

The baby started to cry, frightened from the commotion. Ciri felt rather than heard her baby's presence. "Civril!" She teleported...

To see Avallac'h losing consciousness in Geralt's stranglehold.

"Geralt! Stop!" Ciri screamed.

Geralt let go. Avallac'h fell to the ground, finally taking in deep, shuddering breaths. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

"Avallac'h," Ciri said. "Don't die, please." She sobbed as she held him.

...

"I'm not letting you go to him! If he lays a finger on you again, I'll break his neck," Geralt threatened.

"Now, Geralt. She's not seeing him alone, I'll be with her," Yennefer said. "Come on, Ciri."

...

"You're still wearing your ring," Avallac'h said.

"Yes," Ciri said. "I am."

"Why? Why did you leave me and our son? Why did you leave us?" Avallac'h asked.

"I thought this was what you wanted," Ciri said. "To have my child and bring him back to Tir ná Lia. To finally be rid of me, the Dh'oine mother who will bring shame to you in front of all the other Aen Elle. And you said Dh'oine were supposed to be selfish."

Avallac'h flinched. "Yes... and no," he said. "I wanted you to be my wife. I thought you loved me," Avallac'h said

"But did you love me?" Ciri asked. Avallac'h was silent, unable to answer. "I thought so too," she said bitterly, leaving the room.

...

Love. That was what Ciri wanted. Avallac'h wasn't sure what love was. He had spent an eternity obsessed with Lara. There were minor dalliances with she elves but they expected nothing more and he had nothing more to offer.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't understand. Of all the men you could've slept with, why Avallac'h?" Geralt asked.

Ciri was staring at her sleeping baby. "I thought I loved him."

Geralt sighed. He could see the half elf features in Civril. As angry as he was with Avallac'h, Geralt could not bring himself to hate the child. Ciri had hardened her heart towards the inevitable ending where Avallac'h would return to Tir ná Lia, taking her child and leaving her behind.

She didn't want to get overly attached to Civril. It was painful to look at her son. She had wanted to distance herself from him but the more she looked at him, the more she couldn't imagine herself living without him.

She had become a mother and what kind of mother was she to just give her child away?

"Was he the one who gave you that ring? Did you get married?" Geralt asked.

"I don't want you to try killing him again," Ciri said. And with that, she ended the conversation.

...

"If you're going to take Civril to Tir ná Lia, why bring him here?" Yennefer asked.

"Earlier I had once said that when Zireael had given us a child, she would be free to leave Tir ná Lia. But when we had Civril, it was never my intention to take him away... I had hoped that we would be raising our child together.

"I didn't understand why she would leave me. But I think I understand now. She wanted love, and I wasn't able to give it to her," Avallac'h said.

"So you're not taking Civril away?" Yennefer asked.

"No. Absolutely not," Avallac'h said. "I need to speak with Zireael, this is a misunderstanding."

"You think she wants to speak to you right now?" Yennefer asked.

Avallac'h looked at the floor, ashamed of himself. "You're right, she probably wouldn't listen."

...

"What's Avallac'h up to now? What are his plans?" Geralt asked. "We have Civril together with us, we can tell him to leave. In fact, I'll do it right now."

"Geralt, he wasn't going to take Civril away," Yennefer said, stopping him.

"He wasn't?" Ciri asked.

"No, he said he wanted to raise Civril together with Ciri," Yennefer replied.

"All the same, he shouldn't be with Ciri. He needs to leave," Geralt said.

Avallac'h walked out of his room. "I... I cannot leave," he said. "Zireael, come closer. Please."

Ciri stepped closer and there was a glint of a blade. Avallac'h grasped Ciri's hand and placed it on the hilt of a dagger right above his chest, applying pressure so that the tip was threatening to pierce his heart.

"Ciri, Zireael. I don't know if this is part of the love you want but know this: I don't want you to leave me. Without you, I have no desire, no purpose to live. You may take our son. If you wish to be free from me, then kill me. Let death do us part," Avallac'h said. He closed his eyes, surrendering himself to her.

"I'll kill you myself," Geralt growled.

"No... no, I won't," Ciri said, dropping the dagger. It fell and clattered to the floor. She hugged him.

"Please don't leave me. I don't want to live without you," Avallac'h said. "Give me a chance, give me time and I'll prove myself." The elven sage clung to her, breaking down in tears. Ciri had never seeen him cry before.

...

Civril's hair was grey, like both of his parents, but his eyes were blue just like his father's. Ciri noticed this with a pang in her heart.

In the end, Avallac'h was allowed to stay. He helped Yennefer gather ingredients for potions and brew others in advance. Geralt made him chop firewood, get on his hands and knees to scrub the floors, wash the dishes and all the other housework too.

Avallac'h was obviously not used to such work before, he had servants to do it for him. His hands grew rough and callused. He did everything without complaint, as long as he could be with Ciri and his son.

...

Ciri found him in the kitchen, carefully studying some books.

"What are you doing?" She asked, coming closer to him.

"Reading," Avallac'h replied, a smile on his lips. It had been a long time since he was this close to Ciri.

"Let me see that," Ciri said, taking hold of the book. There was an illustration of a cake. "You're baking?"

"Yes. Have you forgotten? Today's our son's first birthday," Avallac'h said. "It was a year ago when we... when you gave birth to Civril." He shared a look with Ciri, tentatively raising a hand to her face.

Ciri pulled Avallac'h towards her, her back against the kitchen table. They shared a kiss. Ciri deepened the kiss, guiding his hands to her hips.

"Oh Zireael, we cannot," Avallac'h said. They were alone in the kitchen but it wouldn't be for long. "Geralt and Yennefer will be here soon. You want to help me bake the cake?" He asked.

"Alright," Ciri said. There was regret in both their faces. "Maybe we continue some other time." Footsteps sounded and they sprang apart guiltily.

"Ciri, what are you doing in the kitchen?" Geralt asked.

"Avallac'h is going to bake a cake. It's something special so can I please help him?" Ciri said.

"What's the occasion?" Geralt said.

"It's Civril's birthday today," Avallac'h answered.

"Please?" Ciri asked again.

"Oh alright," Geralt said, softening his tone.

...

"We need to start firing the oven," Ciri said. "Oh, the wood needs to be chopped into smaller pieces first."

"No need, just place the wood and stand back," Avallac'h said.

Ciri did as she was told. Avallac'h snapped his fingers and the wood caught on fire.

"Should've known. Elf magic," Ciri said, an eyebrow raised.

"Naturally," Avallac'h replied. "Now, while waiting for the oven to heat up, let's mix the ingredients."

Ciri cracked the eggs into a bowl, added the sugar, flour, oil and milk.

"That'll do," Avallac'h said. He encircled his arms around Ciri while he stirred the ingredients in the bowl, one hand on the spoon and the other on the bowl.

"I was supposed to mix the ingredients! Well, what do you need me for if you can do it all by yourself?" Ciri asked, upset.

"You'll see," Avallac'h said. He stirred purposefully, his arms keeping Ciri close to him. "Now place your hand on mine and we'll stir the spoon together."

"Ah..." Ciri gasped as she felt him rub himself against her. Instead of stirring, he thrusted the spoon into the batter suggestively.

At that moment, Yennefer entered the kitchen and Avallac'h abruptly stepped away. "I'll go check on the oven," he said innocently.


	6. Chapter 6

Avallac'h heard the sound of Civril babbling happily. Ciri was holding him in her arms, surrounded by Yennefer and Geralt. A strange feeling bloomed in his heart.

It was his son's birthday and they were eating they cake he made but he wasn't part of it. He thought he was incapable of feeling. Yet he felt pain being excluded from the scene in front of him.

Yennefer watched as Avallac'h stood at the door way to his room at the far corner of the house. His eyes were only on Ciri and Civril. He was smiling only for a moment before a troubled look came over his face.

Avallac'h turned away and went back inside his room.

...

The baby was now crawling all over the house. Thankfully they had cleared the floors of any sharp and dangerous objects ever since Civril's arrival.

"Civril! You dirty little baby," Yennefer said teasingly. She picked the baby up from the floor. Civril had crawled into Avallac'h's room.

"Fa-da!" Civril said, pointing at Avallac'h.

"What did you say?" Yennefer asked the baby in surprise.

"Fa-da... fa-fada!" Civril laughed, clapping his hands, obviously pleased with himself.

"May I?" Avallac'h said, looking hopefully at Yennefer.

"He just said 'father', that's his first word," Yennefer said. She passed the baby to him, smiling warmly.

"That's right, I'm your father. Civril, my clever little boy," Avallac'h said, tears in his eyes. He held him a long time, kissing him while Civril reached for the braids that hung tantaslisingly near his grasp. His heart was bursting with pride at listening to his son's first word.

Ciri came to Yennefer, and stopped when she saw Civril with Avallac'h.

"Is it a sign of love, when you miss someone?" Avallac'h asked, not meeting Ciri's eyes.

"Yes, it is," Ciri answered.

He placed Civril in her arms. "I miss you," Avallac'h said. Then, without letting Ciri ponder the meaning of his words, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Ciri said, clutching his arm. "I missed you too."

"Fadaaaa... fadaa," Civril wailed.

Avallac'h stayed and watched as Ciri breastfed their son. Yennefer left and stood guard at the door, fearing Geralt would come to interrupt. Ciri had completely undressed her top.

Civril clutched at her naked breasts and Avallac'h felt the stirrings of desire deep in his groin. Ciri noticed the changes in Avallac'h. His eyes were dark with desire and he was shifting uncomfortably, his erection forming a tent in his pants.

His breathing was coming in short and shallow breaths and his skin was flushed. Ciri had almost forgotten how beautiful he looked when he was aroused. Ciri placed Civril carefully on the floor.

She took off her bottom and it rustled to the floor.

"Now? In front of Civril?" Avallac'h asked, uncertain.

"He's too young to understand yet," Ciri replied.

Avallac'h didn't waste any time, immediately undressing. He lay down and Ciri straddled him, Avallac'h's strong arms on her hips to support her. Yennefer heard the unmistakable sounds of love making.

She turned around and regretted her decision instantly. The sight of Ciri straddling Avallac'h made her blush. Yennefer had done it many times before with Geralt but seeing her daughter act that way was something else entirely.

"I've missed you," Avallac'h said, sighing.

"You mean, you've missed the sex?" Ciri teased.

"Both. I missed both." Avallac'h laughed. He picked up his pace, nearing his orgasm. "Zireael... I want you to know that... I love you...," Avallac'h said, straining to speak.

"I've already forgiven you. Let us not return to that ever again," Ciri said.

They kissed, quickly finished and Ciri got off his body. It was a guilty pleasure and Avallac'h's fluids left a trail along her inner thigh. They dressed just as hurriedly and Ciri rushed out the door, but not before turning around to see Avallac'h blowing her a kiss.

...

"Avallac'h, we need to talk," Ciri said abruptly one evening. She lead Avallac'h by the hand, outside of the house, away from Geralt and Yennefer.

"You do know Geralt has sensitive Witcher hearing?" Avallac'h asked.

"Yes, but if he tries coming here, we'll see him coming," Ciri replied.

"Alright, I agree. We need to talk," Avallac'h said.

"This needs to stop," she said.

"What needs to stop?" He asked.

"This. Sneaking around behind Geralt's and Yennefer's backs to have sex," Ciri said, blushing. "I want us to have a relationship without hiding or acting guiltily."

"Then will you marry me and become my wife? I want our relationship and our son to be acknowledged," Avallac'h said.

"You act as if it's so simple but it's not!" Ciri said. "When Lara Dorren was with Cregennan, it wasn't as if elves accepted them or their halfbreed child." When mentioning Lara, Ciri kept a close watch on his facial expression.

Avallac'h's expression remained neutral. "You're right. I'm sorry," he said. "But while Aen Elle might not recognise us, I know the Aen Seidhe of Dol Blathanna are more open to relationships between elves and humans."

"There's one more thing. How do I know if you love me for me, not for Lara? The she elf I met was just... a dalliance. But I know Lara was the love of your life. You said it so yourself.

"And the reason you want me is because I'm her descendant and I look like her, isn't that so?" Ciri asked, daring him to speak.

"My answer is a long one. Will you promise to stay here and not run away in the middle of my answer, even if you dislike what you hear?" Avallac'h asked.

"Alright. I promise to listen to everything you have to say," Ciri said.

"In the beginning, you were nothing important to me. Just a tool, a way to achieve a purpose," Avallac'h said, pausing.

"Go on," Ciri said.

"And then, you became my charge, my pupil. My first human student and also the best pupil I ever had. I was so very proud of you like I am of Civril," Avallac'h said.

Ciri snorted a laugh. "Come, let's lie down on the grass."


	7. Chapter 7

Avallac'h lay side by side with Ciri on the grass. He continued. "I wasn't just a mentor to you, I felt like you were the daughter with Lara I was supposed to have. I felt that I had a duty to teach and protect you."

"I already have Geralt, I don't need another father figure," Ciri said.

"I know. But even then, you were different from the she elves I slept with, I never thought of you in a sexual manner. Then you came to me and we made Civril... I thought finally I got what I wanted and that was to have a child of Lara's and my bloodlines.

"I wanted to give Civril properly married parents and I wanted to give you the status of my wife. But even then I wasn't acting out of love. And then you left me...That's when I realise I was hurting you by not giving you the love you deserved.

"I never thought I'd fall in love again after Lara. Losing you made me realise that I was too proud, too stupid to admit what I really felt for you. I love you, Zireael. And if Lara was alive today, I'd still choose you," Avallac'h said.

"You sure about that?" Ciri asked, doubtful.

"I know now that Cregennan was her destiny. I don't regret anything that happened which brought you into my life," Avallac'h said, pulling her close to him. "Though I regret my own stupidity in not seeing earlier that my happiness lay with you."

"You? An Aen Saevherne yet stupid? I find that hard to believe," Ciri said, laughing. Then her tone turned serious. "Do you really feel happy with me?"

"Yes, you make me happy. So... does this mean that we are lovers now?" Avallac'h asked, staring intently into her eyes. They maintained eye contact for a long time before Ciri replied.

"I don't know, you're the Knowing One, you tell me," she answered truthfully.

Avallac'h turned pensive. "Look, the sky is dark now and the stars are coming out. Geralt and Yennefer are probably wondering what happened to us," he said. "But I want to stay here for a while and gaze at the stars with you.

"There was a world we went to, where the sky was also full of stars. And we were lying in the grass just like this, and I told you tales of elven legends which you said were boring. Do you remember?" Avallac'h asked.

"I remember. I think I fell in love with you even then," Ciri said.

"What did I do to deserve your love?" Avallac'h said, his voice thick with emotion. He hugged her. "Thank you. For loving me, for being patient with me... and for giving me Civril of course."

Ciri smiled. "You haven't answered the question."

"What question?" Avallac'h asked.

"Are we lovers now?" She asked.

He laughed. "Yes, we're definitely lovers now. And you haven't answered my question."

"Which one?" Ciri said.

"Will you marry me?" Avallac'h said.

"Yes, of course. Let's get married," Ciri answered. "When's the wedding?"

"As soon as possible," Avallac'h said. "Let's make love right here, under the stars."

...

Geralt went searching for Ciri. Unfortunately, the lovers neither saw nor heard him approach. Geralt saw movement in the tall grass and heard strange sounds amid the rustling. It was Avallac'h's voice moaning... followed by Ciri's. His eyes widened.

He returned to Yennefer. "Well?" She asked.

"How's Civril?" Geralt said.

"Sleeping soundly," Yennefer said.

"Come, let's go to our room," Geralt said. He put on his most charming smile and led Yennefer by the hand.

...

Ciri and Avallac'h awoke around the same time. Sunlight was shining down uncomfortably brightly on them. They were completely naked and scrambled to get their clothes.

"Civril!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

...

They entered the house where Yennefer was feeding breakfast to Civril. Civril was excited to see his parents and spread his arms, reaching for them.

"I'm so sorry for spending all night outdoors. We were supposed to return immediately afterwards," Ciri said guiltily. "I hope Civril didn't trouble you too much."

Civril started jumping and ignored Yennefer's attempts to feed him. "Oh, I think you should hold him now and calm him down," Yennefer said.

Ciri scooped Civril up into her arms and Avallac'h hugged both her and the baby. Civril laughed in delight.

She gave Civril back to Yennefer. "Okay, Civril can continue eating breakfast now. Seems he's calmed down," Ciri said.

"You both smell of... you both smell terrible," Yennefer said, wrinkling her nose. Avallac'h's pale cheeks colored with embarrassment. "Meet us again after taking a bath?"

Ciri pulled on Avallac'h's hand. "Alright, we'll be back soon," she said, before they teleported in a flash of light.

...

"Ahem," Geralt said, clearing his throat.

"I would like to ask for your blessings and forgiveness... and for Cirilla's hand in marriage," Avallac'h said. Ciri squeezed Avallac'h's hand, sharing a look.

"She already said yes and I want my Ciri to be happy. So you may marry her with our blessings," Geralt said, uncrossing his arms. Avallac'h was caught off guard when Geralt gave him a hug.

"I won't hurt her again, I promise," Avallac'h said.

"You make sure that never happens again," Geralt said.

Yennefer hugged Ciri. "You should've come to us earlier, you shouldn't have gone through your pregnancy all alone," Yennefer said. "Our house is always open to you. You know how Geralt loves it when you come to visit."

"Okay," Ciri said, sniffing.

"There, there. Now's not the time for tears, you should be happy," Yennefer said.

"You're crying too," Ciri said.

They laughed. "Tears of joy. Come now, let's get ready the wedding preparations. My daughter is getting married," Yennefer said, wiping away her tears. Her head was already filled with plans.

...

Ciri wore Yennefer's wedding dress, the white one with violet ribbons. She carried a bouquet of white roses.

"I look strange, don't I?" Ciri said, critical of herself. "I'm not such a fan of dresses."

"Nonsense, you look beautiful," Avallac'h said, carrying Civril on his arms. "Civril thinks so too."

"You don't want me to carry him?" Ciri asked, opening her arms.

"No, no. I'll carry him," Geralt said. "Come to grandpa."

"Ciri, you just hold the flowers like so. Avallac'h, offer her your arm," Yennefer instructed.

Avallac'h shared a look with Ciri and did as he was told. Ciri took his arm. They smiled at each other, wide, crazy grins on their faces, unable to suppress their happiness.

"Perfect," Yennefer cooed. "In ten minutes I want to see all of you in the chapel! We don't want to keep the guests waiting."

THE END


End file.
